the other Greengrass
by rambunctious child
Summary: Daphne's sister? oh she's...? just what does everyone think of the other Greengrass? series of one-shots, i've decided this fic is somewhat dramatic, correct me if i'm wrong
1. draco malfoy 3

AN*i am an Astoria coffee drinker, so this argument is more of how i think everyone else reacts to my coffee drinking. also, Draco will eventually stop calling Astoria Greengrass Jr. i=but he still sees her is just some kid and its a fun nickname.

rainbowspring-i'm glad you liked Hagrid, his took me forever, and i'm happy to know i got the accent right

discliamer-please see chapter 1

**Draco Malfoy**

Greengrass Jr, was a MONSTER! She mutilated my coffee!

Had she done it to her own that would have been one thing, but she had taken _my_ coffee, my own personal cup, and just took a swig. She took a swig, made a face and spit it out _back _into my cup! Yeah that's right; she used my morning coffee, my perfectly brewed coffee, as mouthwash. And you know what she said about my coffee? "Well, that's no good at all."

Apparently spoiling it, and mocking it isn't enough though, apparently she had to completely destroy it! She poured half a pitcher of cream and six fists full of sugar into it! Greengrass Jr, is horribly confused, see, coffee is black, not chestnut brown.

The best part of it all is she tried to give it back to me. Most people don't find it that terribly difficult to notice me getting pissed off, but she somehow managed to make it through tasting, criticizing and poisoning my coffee before she caught on. When she did she had finished sipping it daintily, smiling and telling me "That's better", when it was most certainly not!

Per usual she turned as red as a Weasley called poor, and agonizingly slowly, pushed it back to me, so that it made an awful scraping sound. I didn't want what she attempted to pass off as 'my coffee', and when she asked me why, had I dared drunk the damn thing I would have spit it all over her. "I'm sorry; I usually like coffee in my cream and sugar." Oh, and rather than take this offensively she just rambled on about how, "It was so bitter, far too bitter, she was really only helping it, why would I want to drink bitter coffee?"

As I said before, Greengrass Jr is horribly confused.

I mean "Why bother drinking coffee at all then? Why don't you just pour yourself a glass of cream and sugar!" I can't be positive, but I swear I heard her mumble that "For then your stomach aches something awful." Whatever it is she said, I laughed. She's actually quite funny...well more like fricken hilirous, but that might just be me, because I pretty sure Pansy can't make me laugh like that...without making direct fun of something or someone that is.

And you know what else, I think I forgot about my coffee even.

AN* Who's coffee do you prefer? Draco's or Astoria's? let me know in a review.


	2. it's all my fault!

I AM AN IDIOT

I RUINED EVERYTHING, I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, VERY, VERY, VERY STUPID

I JUST DELETED EVERY SINGLE CHAPTETR UP UNTIL THE NEW ONE OF THIS STORY

I JUST DELETED ALL MY WORK!

ALL MY LATE NIGHTS, AND HOURS REWRITING, REWRITING REWRITING, AND RESEARCHING CONSTALLATIONS AND READING DIALOUGE MADE BY LUNA, RON, HAGRID, TO GET THE VOICES RIGHT AND ALL THAT BRAIN STORMING WAS ALL JUST TIME WASTED!

BECUASE I AM AN IDIOT WHO DESTROYED EVERYTHING, AND THERE IS NO POSIBLE WAY I CAN FIND OF GETTING IT BACK, AND I CAN'T REUPLOAD ANY OF IT BECAUSE LIKE AN IDIOT I DELETAD MY DRAFTS BECAUSE "_I WOULDN'T NEED THEM AGAIN, THERE UPLOADED"_ STUPID STUPID STUPID, BECAUSE NOW I DO NEED THEM

AND I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW, BECAUSE I KNOW HOW MAD I GET WHEN STORIES I LIKE ARE DELETED AND HERE I GO DELETING IT MYSELF!

i still have Hagrids chapter, and Mr. Greengrass's, and i will be searching all my files to see if i can find any others. i am sooooooo sorry. if you know of anyway i can get these files back pleassssse let me know.

-Rambunctious child, also i apoligize for any spelling errors i was in a bit of a rage.


	3. draco malfoy 2

AN*there is a God, and he has sent me an angel by the name of scoroseal to give me what once ahd been lost but now is found. For any new joiners this is horribly confusing and i apologize.

Draco Malfoy 2

Greengrass jr. needs to learn when to let it die. I swear, she comes over one  
>afternoon with this package that could have her wrapped up inside, going on<br>and on about the poor owl that had to deliver the damned thing. Apparently  
>Daphne didn't order one dress for the Yule ball, oh no, no, no, that would be<br>ridiculous, one dress for one dance, ha. No she ordered an entire catalogue so  
>she could try them on, and in the end she bought an entirely different dress!<br>That's…well it's beside the point, but still, it sent a not so much taller,  
>little Greengrass stumbling over. …yeah.<p>

So she gives Daphne what one would easily confuse as her closet and sits  
>herself down across from me. Has anyone ever told you this girl is a pig? I<br>mean, it's one thing to have an appetite, and another to just plainly stuff  
>yourself, I mean I'm friends with Crabbe and Goyle, but this girl, it wasn't<br>how much, but how she ate. Don't get me wrong, she had an appetite, no sickly  
>amounts of food thank the lord!, but she had lasagna sauce all over her face,<br>on her nose and in her hair…her mother had done something right though, she  
>didn't get a drop on her lap, not even her collar which was so mockingly<br>white, clean and crisp beside her saucy chin.

So while she's making a fine mess of herself she scoops another piece of  
>lasagna and dumps it on MY plate. Her explanation. "Your still to skinny." And<br>then she just keeps attacking that lasagna. And when I informed her that there  
>was more sauce on her face then there was in the lasagna to begin with, she<br>just blushed like mad, wiped up her face with, get this, clean napkin that's  
>right no spilling, and apologized. ?<p>

Oh, and when she got up to leave she made sure to tell me that I "really  
>should eat that," Oh, I didn't let her get away with it, no sir, I told her<br>that she just ate to much. To this she said "No, I'm just full." and left.

If this means anything, I ended up eating half.


	4. Luna Lovegood

Luna Lovegood

I rather like her; she returned my shoes to me once. After I was sure some  
>Nargles had taken them, she found them under Orla's bed when she was cleaning<br>up. I suspected a Nargle nest…she told me she'd already checked.

She finds a lot of my missing things actually; she's rather good at it. Maybe  
>the Nargles like her shampoo. There known to stay around smells they like you<br>see, which would explain why my things end up around her. I should make her a  
>butter beer cork necklace, or Radish earrings perhaps?<p>

I stopped to talk with her once, she had a big notebook, but it wasn't for  
>taking notes because she wasn't using a quill. I had asked her what she was<br>doing, but I must have given her a start because with what she was using she  
>made a stark line through her work with a jump. I apologized as she mumbled<br>'nothing' and tried to cover it up. I asked her again, in case she had  
>forgotten my question. "My drawing book." She almost whispered, burning red,<br>especially at the ears. She let me look through it, and it was rather good,  
>better then what I've drawn at 12 in the very least. We talked about drawing<br>until the common room was empty; she even offered to teach me some proper  
>painting…it was like having a friend.<p>

She has a subscription to the Quibbler you know. Yes, she signed up for one  
>after we met on the train last year. She thinks it's all pretend, but that's<br>alright, says it's the most creative writings she's ever come across. My  
>father must have a lot of dedication to do that, she says.<p>

I rather like her.


	5. Neville Longbottom

Neville Longbottom

So that's her name! I see her in the library all the time. You'd never think  
>Daphne and her were, aw well, that isn't too important, I mean it isn't as<br>though everything has to be about Daphne. Although she'd very much like it to  
>be.<p>

I guess Daphne gets all the attention she wants really, seeing as you can't  
>say anything about her sister without her being 'Daphne's sister'. It's almost<br>as bad as not exsisting at all, or at least as bad as having people treat as  
>if you don't. She looks up to her alot, although I wouldn't say Daphne's the<br>best role model when you only exsist as Daphne's sister, well it makes plenty  
>of sense. She dosn't do all to good a job though. I mean, I didn't know they<br>were sister until four lines ago.

I forgot a book in the library once…well, more than once really. Before I  
>can double back or even notice it's gone she's timidly tapping my shoulder,<br>and wordlessly holding it out for me while she intently stares at her  
>shuffling feet. I haven't met too many people who would do that, especially<br>one's that seem to get so uncomfortably about it. I mean, I'm shy to and well  
>back when I was a first year I would never go looking for somebody, let alone<br>an older somebody. I'm surprised she isn't in Gryffindor, but then again, I  
>guess that's a different kind of bravery.<p>

I guess she's just a different kind of girl.


	6. Pansy Parkinson

Pansy Parkinson

I never liked her. Daphne's sister. She's a walking hurricane of destruction  
>and disappointment. Honestly she is such a klutz, no grace to be heard of. She<br>just fumbles around like a rampaging heard of hippogriffs, destroying  
>everything and everyone in her path. I'm not making this stuff up! She came<br>with Daphne to my dancing lesson and knocked over our whole line up! That's a  
>string of twelve girls! All kissing the floor because of one wrecking ball,<br>she is round enough and dull enough to be mistaken for one, and her  
>destructive tendency's don't do much to help.<p>

I've broken six toes with all the times she's stomped on them, she hit me in  
>the face with a beaters bat while practicing her swing and even smashed my new<br>crystal ball into a gazillion and three pieces!

And the disappointment, well she is a Ravenclaw. That should be explanation  
>enough, it should be enough, I Mean a clumsy, Ravenclaw Greengrass is trouble<br>as is. But the little screw up had to go and do herself one worse.

She wants to be a healer. A HEALER! For starters, woman of her linage don't  
>work, It's a man's job to provide. And if the whole aspect of a woman with a<br>career weren't just humiliating enough as it is she wants to be a healer. You  
>know… the help. That's a commoner's job, not the work of the youngest<br>daughter of an Aristocratic family!

The girls just asking to spend the rest of her life alone, poor and spat on.  
>The day her father sends her off in a white dress will be the day I succumb to<br>the criticism and get myself a nose job.

No, I never liked her, Daphne's sister. But that's fine, because nobody who's  
>anybody does.<p>

AN* REVIEW PLEASE, im in a sad place, a place where i don't want to write...as  
>much. If there is anyone you want to hear from tell me, otherwise, you may<br>very well not.


	7. Orla Quike

-Orla Quirke

Greengrass? I hate her.

I mean, it simply just isn't fair! No single person can be born with  
>absolutely everything! I mean, in my father's eyes I've always been the<br>genius. His little intellect. Did you know Greengrass's average is three  
>points from perfect? Three! How does anybody only get bloody three points from<br>perfect! They don't, that's how, but she did!

My mother, I was always her princess. I was going to break all the boys'  
>hearts. Then I saw Greengrass. And don't you dare argue we look practically<br>the same, because we don't. SHE looks better! Her hair shines brighter, feels  
>softer, curls looser and bounces higher with every quirck of the head. Her<br>lashes are darker, the green in her eyes more vivid. She even has dimples! On  
>both sides of that stardust freckled face of hers! And they call her fat now,<br>but you just wait, my sister was pretty gosh darned fat to. And the thing  
>about fat is it becomes curves. So yeah now I'm skinnier, later I'm a gawky<br>post and she's a shapely beauty.

Oh, yeah, she's funny to. In that cute giggly kind of way that all those movie  
>stars, not the stars themselves but the characters they play, are. And I can't<br>even properly hate her because she's NICE, like real nice. I hate her, I HATE  
>HER!<p>

But as I said before, no single person can be born with absolutely  
>everything.<p>

She has absolutely no fashion sense. You should have seen her board the train!  
>She looked like she'd escaped from the covenant, you know, the nun house.<br>Pleated grey skirt down to the knee. White shirt tails, sticking out of a  
>hideous baggy pullover. It was like watching an episode of what not to wear!<p>

As if that weren't bad enough, she bites her nails, can't eat without getting  
>food all over her face, wears her hair in a god awful ponytail, turns red as a<br>tomato if you so much as say hi to her oh and this is the absolute cherry on  
>top! She's socially awkward. Hasn't made a single friend all year. The only<br>people she's ever seen with is her sister Daphne, now there's a woman who's  
>got it all, and Loony Lovegood. It's an absolute riot!<p>

She's actually quite far from perfection…and that makes me feel much better.


	8. Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

Greengrass...Greengrass? The short, freckled, brunnette first year? I've seen  
>her around yes, but I have not spoken to her nor do I plan on doing so, so no,<br>I don't know her. I do know of her though.

What do I think of her? Well...she's a first year, and she's in Ravenclaw so I  
>can safley say she's intellegent of somesort. She is a brunnette, with curly<br>hair. Green eyes just like every other Greengrass, the Greengrass eyes are as  
>infamous as the Malfoy hair, there hasn't been anyone born into the line not<br>to have them. I believe there must be soem sort of magic behind it, for green  
>isn't exactly a dominent genetic feature...I know, I know, were not discussing<br>genetics, were discussing Miss Greengrass. Getting back on topic, she's a  
>little on the shorter side, but I'm sure she'll grow out of it, Daphne did,<br>although, she isn't Daphne.

Hmmm...I don't think there's much else for me to say, I mean, I don't want to  
>assume anything, for to assume is to make an ** out of you and me.<p>

So, no. I do not know Miss Greengrass...yet.


	9. Mr Greengrass

AN* i love this one, i've always seen Astoria as a daddy's girl. i have always seen her mother being to involved in daphne to pay astoria much attention,

important-Vedette is Astoria's mothers name, if an official name is out there for her please tell me, otherwise its Vedette for i always facyed Astotia having some italian heritage. good family values you no.

**discliamer-please see chapter one**

Mr. Greengrass

She was my little girl. Daphne was my princess, I can say that with confidence, but I can assure you that my youngest was a devoted daddy's girl with the same confidence.

She had taken a liking to me early on, always questioning me on everything and anything she couldn't quite wrap her mind around. She'd always been curious

She still bounces between her heels and toes, with her hands folded behind her back when she asks me anything from how work was, to what the definition of super-cala-frashalistic-espiali-doucious was. So curious…

I remember the first time she came out to watch the stars with me, she'd been so small, tilting her head the way I'm accustomed to, before she made her inquiry. "What are you doing out of doors so late daddy?" She has such an interesting vocabulary, even then. I replied, "Watching the stars," to which, after saying oh, she sat down beside me and said. "Show me."

I didn't completely understand her question, so I ended up sort of gesturing to the sky at large stating, "there all up there sweetheart" Her giggles had always been joyous, even at the worst of times. "No daddy, what do youuuu see?"

Even then she knew that there was always more then what the eye could see, so, after scooping her into my lap, I began with pointing out the simpler constellations, giving their names and histories.

From then on, she joined me more often than not, and we charted the stars together. Always a bright one she was, far brighter than her sister, even at two years behind, although we won't be telling Vedette that. I had picked out her name you know. Vedette had wanted to give her a common name such as Alice, Eva, Libby or Imogen, but she was going to be different, I had known right away. Someone so special deserved a name just as special. I had wanted to name her Astraea, it was greek for 'star maiden'. Vedette had thought I'd suggested Astoria, like the theatre. She had found the name odd, if not completely horrible, Vedette found a lot about her...odd, but I settled for Astoria, like the theatre seeing as it was a sort of derivation of the name. Your birthcertificate, your original one, says Astraea on it though.

Looking back now, Astarea had been perfect.

She always saw the world in Daphne, and perhaps Daphne was the world, and if so, then my little girl was proof of heaven.


End file.
